The application of a percussive force to a wellbore structure may be of interest. For example, if one could add a percussive force to the drill bit while drilling a wellbore, it is believed that the rate of drilling penetration could be significantly increased, the required weight on bit could be significantly reduced and torque required to turn the drill bit could be significantly reduced. A “percussionized” drill bit should be an efficient drilling tool.
Many previous attempts at developing percussion adapters have focused on hydraulically driven devices. These devices use the flow of drilling fluid to drive pistons with a percussion adapter to create an axially directed percussive effect at the drill bit.
A common problem experienced in down hole operations relates to the effect of torque on tubular connections. This problem may be exaggerated when torque is generated in the operation of a tool down hole.